sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Marine Corps
The New Republic Marine Corps is the most well-known and the most versatile branch of New Republic Ground Operations, and is most often stationed aboard Fleet ships. History The New Republic Marine Corps became its own branch of the New Republic Military after the liberation of Coruscant and the formation of a New Republic. It is one of the most highly trained and specialized units in the New Republic Military, having grown out of the Alliance Special Forces. Used for everything from zero-g combat and security operations to full ground assaults against Imperial targets, the Marines of the Republic battalions and companies are constantly on high-risk action, and thus are second only to the Starfighter Corps in terms of casualties, and Marine casualties in engagements are often significant. Some senior members of the Marine Corps had their beginnings back in the early engagements and battles of the Galactic Civil War. A few are survivors of such momentous battles as the Battle Of Hoth. Most cut their teeth during the campaign to blaze a path through the Imperial infrastructure to a then-paramount liberation of Coruscant. During the foundation of the New Republic Military, the then-Alliance SpecForce Marines were temporarily put into a freeze while roles and priorities were sorted out amongst the branches. Since the defense of member worlds took higher priority than assault, the Ground Operations department became more autonomous, no longer linked to Fleet Operations. But, with the reborn Republic now encompassing several hundred thousand worlds spread from one edge of the galaxy to another, the Fleet would be more needed than ever. And, to make matters more complicated, a vast array of potential Republican Navy ships were staffed by regional, homogenous crews that did not request or require an extra-type force aboard. As such, the New Republic Marine Corps was instituted with the parameters to operate in the best interests of the New Republic Military, be berthed aboard official New Republic Naval vessels, and to take direction from an oversight office within the military ministry. Structure The Marine Corps is commanded at the highest level by the Commandant of the Marines, and is split up into five corps, each commanded by a General and each assigned to a Fleet. Brigades within a Corps are typically commanded by either a Brigadier or a Colonel. Ship or planet side, Marines are typically arrayed into nothing larger than Battalion size, each of which are commanded by the Director of Marine Operations on ship; usually, a Lieutenant Colonel. Marines are divided in manners similar to the Republic Army. Battalions may be assigned to a fleet Naval Vessel, or even space stations and asteroid outposts. All Marines stationed on a Ground Operations facility or a Naval vessel fall under the command of the base or ship's Marine Operations Commander, who answers to the base's or ship's commanding officer as well as the Marine Brigade Commander. Marine units based on smaller facilities, such as asteroid-borne outposts, are often commanded in entirety by the Battalion Commander himself. This is not uncommon among small, highly specialized units that require a Lt. Colonel but not a great deal of manpower, such as Intel and Sensitive Operations. The Marine Corps is known for working closely along with the Navy, Starfighter Corps, and Army divisions of the Military. The lowest commissioned rank (excepting the rank of Marine Cadet) is Second Combat Officer, which is equivilant to a Navy 2nd Deck Officer or a Starfighter 2nd Flight Officer. Ranks Commissioned Ranks * Commandant of the Marine Corps: Grade 12 The top level in the Corps, this rank is only held by the Director of Marine Operations. * Major General: Grade 11 These men serve as Corps commanders. They're the guys who run things upstairs and are direct aides to the Director of Marine Operations, or act as combat operations commanders. * Brig. General: Grade 10 The Head Honchos on the flagships or on the command posts. Occasionally, they may be put in charge of an entire Corps or Brigade of Marines and support personnel. Other times, they may be appointed to serve as aides to the Marine Director or to the higher ranking General in the field. More often earned than appointed, most men who hold this rank are hardened Marines, have had their share of combat experience, and are top notch at what they do. * Colonel: Grade 9 * Lt. Colonel: Grade 8 As Marine Commanders, these men may be assigned to a starship and put in charge of an entire vessel's Marine Force Contingent, or in charge of their own Battalion. These men may serve as direct aides to the Generals that work on the flagships, or perform any of the jobs a Major could do if there's nobody else to do it. A support officer of this rank is typically assigned on a Brigade Level, and is capable of commanding an entire starship's detachment of support personnel for the Corps. Lieutenant Colonels are the highest ranked field combat commanders in the Corps. * Major: Grade 7 * Captain: Grade 6 These officers have usually proven themselves more than once that they are capable Marines. It's rare beyond rare to find a Captain in the Marines who hasn't seen heavy combat. Support personnel who hold this rank are capable of doing all the jobs of a First Lieutenant, and may even serve as aides on the Marine Installations or Home Post to the Battalion Commander. Typically, however, Captains are the first line officers to be considered to have both rank, authority, and experience, and command company-sized units. Their Marines expect them to demonstrate the highest degrees of technical and tactical experience, and to ensure that the soldiers are well-taken care of. * 1st Lieutenant: Grade 5 First Lieutenants in the Marine Corps who are Marines are typically well-experienced, and have several combat missions under their belts. They can be put in charge of their own platoon within a company, or act as an executive officer for the Company CO. Support personnel who hold this rank may be put in charge of their own obligations, such as Field Surgeon, Logistics Officer, etc. * 2nd Lieutenant: Grade 4 Though a company grade officer, they are the junior members of the 'Company' command formation. While Combat Officers are generally concerned with short term tactical operations and training with their NCOs, 2nd Lieutenants are taking on larger roles and more responsibility. They have demonstrated their ability to conduct small-scale combat operations and have moved on to conducting platoon-level combat operations. * Combat Officer: Grade 3 With the Second Combat Officers, these junior officers are the youngest combat commanders the Marines possess. Support personnel who hold this rank may be put in charge of small groups of Second Combat Officers and junior enlisted in support of their assigned post. In Combat units, they are usually squad leaders along with the NCO in charge. * 2nd Combat Officer: Grade 2 These are the greenest of the green. While they have trained to be combat Marines, and have the proficency, they are typically only part of the platoon formation. Support Personnel who hold this rank may be operational supervisors for their specific post. They act as squad leaders, though are expected to defer to the NCO in charge. * Cadet: Grade 1 This is recruit level. Once you've finished training you will be promoted to 2nd Combat Officer. If you get busted down to here, something's wrong. You may carry a gun, but it won't be loaded. Enlisted Ranks Private through Lance Corporal is considered "Junior Enlisted", and are the basic soldiers in the Marines. Corporals through Staff Sergeant are considered Non-Commisioned Officers, and act as squad leaders or platoon leaders. From Gunnery Sergeant to Sergeant Major, they are considered senior NCOs. They are highly regarded as both experts in their particular specialty and as leaders among Marines. First Sergeants are the Senior NCO at the Company level and are often regarded as the 'Father' of the Company. Sergeant Majors are the seniormost enlisted personnel in the Marines, and as such are both highly respected and feared. *1. Private: Grade E-1 'No Rank' *2. Private 1st Cls: Grade E-2 '[ > ]' *3. Lance Cpl: Grade E-3 [ >> ]' The first three ranks in the Marines- Private, PFC, Lance Corporal- form the physical body of the Marines. They are typically young sentients, newly enlisted in the Corps with less than three Standard years of experience. These ranks comprise a vast array of species, personalities, and temperaments. From the ambitious six-month PFC to the Lance Corporal with five years time in his grade, they are all Marines, and expected to do their job accordingly. *4. Corporal: Grade E-4 [ X>> ]' Corporals are the lowliest of the NCO ranks. It is required for Marines who are aiming for a position as an NCO to spend at least twelve months- preferably longer- as a Corporal, assigned as an oberserver to a more experienced Senior NCO. They are often Team Leaders in combat, or act as an NCO's left-hand-man when things need doing. They are frequently entrusted with more responsibility in combat and in garrison, and are expected to set and maintain the standard for their fellow junior soldiers. This is roughly equivalent to the Officer Cadet Rank. *5. Sergeant: Grade E-5 [ >>> ]' For most Marines, their first E-5 is the individual who will have the greatest effect on their military career. Considered a true NCO, Sergeants are proud of their stripes- after all, they earned them, and the right to be addressed as Sergeant. Lower enlisted should stand at parade rest when addressing a Sergeant formally. Sergeants often act as Fire Team or even Squad leaders, depending on personnel available. *6. Staff Sergeant: Grade E-6 [ (>>> ] Staff Sergeants represent, for the most part, either Marines who are on a rise through the ranks or the ones who are reaching the end of their career. To make Staff Sergeant is no mean feat, and worthy of recognition. Younger Marines who reach Staff Sergeant within around five to six years are worth noting- they're the individuals who will make the seniormost NCO ranks. Those Marines who are in their tenth year of service in this rank are typically battle-hardened veterans, many of which decline promotion to SFC in order to remain in the thick of combat with their men. *7. Gunnery Sgt.: Grade E-7 [ ((>>> ]' Despite the name, Gunnery Sergeants seldom have anything to do with Artillery. A Gunnery Sergeant, or 'Gunny', affectionately, is the seniormost NCO in the platoon. He is the Platoon Sergeant, and between him and the Platoon's Lieutenant, they are responsible for everything the platoon does or fails to do. Though a rare Gunny might make rank inside of a decade, most are in their tenth or better year of service before they earn another rocker. Still, a good Gunny is invaluable to any platoon, no matter his age, and many Gunny's decline promotion to E-8 in order to stay with their Marines. *8. Master Sgt.: Grade E-8 [ (((>>> ] *9. First Sgt.: Grade E-8 [ (((X>>> ] Master Sergeants and First Sergeants, while the same pay grade, are very different positions to occupy. A Master Sergeant is an E-8, with at least twelve years time in service and usually pushing fifteen. Though a very senior NCO rank, Master Sergeant does not carry all the responsibilities of being a First Sergeant, though the pay is the same. First Sergeants, however, are one of the most vital assets a Company can have. If the Platoon Sergeant is the Platoon Father, then the First Sergeant is the Father of the Company. He is ultimately responsible for -everything- that the Company does, whether it is training, missions, or personnel. It is his responsibility to ensure that all his Marines meet the standards set by the CO and Marine HQ. *10. Sergeant Major: Grade E-9 [ (((@>>> ] Beyond the company level, there is only the Sergeant Majors remaining. Sergeants Major are the most experienced, most dedicated, most veteran Marines that can be imagined. Most of them don't reach this rank until their twentieth year of service, if that. Sergeants Major, while no longer directly responsible for individual soldiers, are tasked with supporting the mission of the Battalion, Brigade, or Regiment they are affiliated with. When a Sergeant Major chooses to make a point, no Marine from a Private to the Commandant will fail to pay heed. Their influence is legendary, and their words and actions set the standards for all Marines who see them. Deployment * New Republic Marine Corps: 250,000 This is the entire Marine Corps. All five corps are controlled by the Commandant of the Marines. * Corps (I-V): 50,000 A Corps is the name given to large Marine contingents established in sectors that require a large presence. V Corps would be called the 5th Marine Corps, for example. Each Corps has five brigades assigned to it, though Brigades and smaller units may be reassigned as necessary for specific missions or to supplement personnel loss. * Brigade: 10,000 This is a fleet or planet's Marine Contingent. In the case of Marine installations, plantary wise, there may be more than two or three installations housing Marines, though one of them will contain the Headquarters Battalion and would be known as "Brigade HQ." This will be the planet's complement of Marines. Brigades are controlled by flag officers of the line in Marine Operations and are sometimes (but not usually) Battalion commanders during direct battle engagements. The Brigade Commander can take operational command in the field, however, should he deem it necessary. Brigade Commanders report directly to the Head of their respective Corps, and have subordinate to them ten to fifteen battalions. Typically, there is a company sized unit assigned to the Colonel as Brigade HQ and staff. * Battalion: 300-800 This is an entire starship's Marine contingent - The case is also the same for non-Marine installations, where each base has a combat Battalion of its own. Battalions are commanded by a Lt. Colonel, though it is possible for a full-bird Colonel to retain command if he declines reassignment following promotion, an exception usually only granted to outstanding commanders. If the BN Commander is incapacitated, the Battalion XO- typically a Major- will take operational command. The battalion is the largest combat unit the Marines have- Brigades and higher are only assigned as a matter of operational efficiency. Battalions contain two to six companies and one platoon for Headquarters operations. * Company: 187 (22 officers, 165 Enlisted) The line company is the smallest self-operational unit Marines possess, which means that Marine Company Commanders are empowered with operational authority in their given area and only report matters of incidence or conflicting authority with the Battalion commander, who typically is not so far away so as to make communication and operations impossible. The Company is commanded by a Captain, occasionally a Major, and has subordinate to it four platoons and one squad specifically designated for Headquarters. * Platoon: 42 Platoons are the smallest unit line officers will command, led by a 2nd or 1st Lieutenant and a senior Non-Commisioned Officer. In extreme cases, a 2nd Combat Officer will take command of the platoon, though they usually shadow an NCO as a squad leader, gaining combat experience. There are four squads, each with eight soldiers, one Combat Officer, and an NCO as squad leader. Tactical Configurations The Squad is considered the primary maneuver unit in ground combat. A standard Marine-textbook squad consists of one junior officer- a 2nd or 1st Combat Officer- one radioman, a medic, one Anti-Tank gunner, and one Heavy Rifleman, who is armed with a heavy repeating blaster. Four of the remaining Marines are armed with either A280s or 36-Ts, one of which is issued a mid-range grenade launcher. The 'Tenth Man', a position of respect and honor, belongs to the Squad NCO, either a Sergeant and Staff Sergeant. In a Platoon sized unit, especially in a 'mixed' combat company with Scouts, Infantry, and Engineers, there are four squads. Squads one and two are typically arranged as described above and are the primary combat units. Squad three is generally a fast, lightweight scouting unit, lightly armed and armored. They may or may not be mounted on fast skimmers as the mission permits. They are primarily sharpshooters or medics, and may operate independently or be attached to other squads as needed. They are not meant as a hard combat force, usually held in reserve or sent on flanking maneuvers. Fourth squad is typically a 'heavy' squad, staffed by engineers, and armed with Anti-Tank rockets and heavy repeating blasters. Only the squad leader, the medic, and the RTO are armed with standard Marine sidearms. 4th squad is typically assigned weapons operations and vehicle support. Larger units, like companies, are occasionally dedicted as Engineer, Scout, or Infantry and will have varying emphasis on certain tactical configurations over others. Simply swap out the minority squad in the example above for 1st and 2nd squads- example, an Engineering unit would have two 'heavy' squads, one mixed squad, and one light squad in each platoon. Rarely, though, are entire companies in a combat capacity specifically assigned a duty such as this, mobility being the key to victory in combat ops. Equipment Used by Marines The Marine Primary Body armor is a durable, synthetic combat garment, covering a good deal of the upper torso. Optional deltoid and abdominal protection is available. The vest is capable of deflecting most hand-held projectiles, and can defeat shallow-angle blaster bolt impacts. It is designed to be both lightweight and flexible, limiting Marine combat capability as little as possible. Marine helmets are a totally integrated warfighting unit. A drop down eyeshield gives almost total optical coverage, and internal holographic systems generate a HUD within the plate. Sub-vocalizers and bone-resonant speakers allow Marines to communicate through their systems with near-whispers if needs require it, and can actuate almost instantaneous 'compound' visual spectral enhancements, allowing them to see images in numerous spectrums, including UV, thermal, and infra-red. Weapons There are a number of standard-issue weapons in every Marine's kit. These are generally considered part of the uniform, and worn at all times while on duty, though the combat weapons and grenades are reserved for field duty and combat situations. * Sidearm: DD-6 Blaster * Hand-Weapon: Vibro-Blade * Marine Combat Long Rifle: A280 * Urban Combat Weapons: 36T, AA-8_Shotgun, T-21 Mini * Squad Heavy Blaster: T-21, Mk II * Anti-Tank Weapons: PLX-2M, HH-15 * Sharpshooter Rifle: E17-D * Sniper Rifle: stub * Demolition: Plasticene Thermite, Detonation pack * Grenades: Smoke, Frag, Concussion, EMP, Thermal Detonator * Accessories: Over-Under Launcher Non-standard/Personal Equipment Experienced NCOs and officers are often seen carrying non-standard personal weapons and miscellaneous equipment pieces(extra lights, special flares, etc.) in their kits. These are not officially allowed; however, an unwritten NRMC policy held over as a tradition from the days of the Rebel Alliance is that such outfitting can be at the descretion of COs at the platoon level, according to pertinent considerations including(but not limited to): the role of the weapon in question; the individual marine's experience and ability with both standard weapons and the alternate choice in question; and the needs of the Marine's specialization. For example, many Marines with a Scout specialization chose to train as sharpshooters. As sniper rifles are a highly personal choice and suitability of any particular rifle will vary from person to person, it is generally accepted that those acting in a sharpshooting role will carry a rifle of their own preference. Despite these unwritten policies, any personnel carrying non-standardized weapons while on-duty should be prepared to explain the discrepancy in their equipment and potentially trade out the unauthorized item in favor of standard selections if so ordered. Non-standard equipment items are not officially stocked by NRMC armories, and Marines that choose to carry them should expect to acquire them on their own in full accordance with Republic and local laws. Allowance of a non-standard item in no way exempts a Marine from standards of proficiency in standard kit items, and it it is the soldier's responsibility to maintain their ability with all items in their kit. Vehicles Used By Marines During the Galactic Civil War, the forces of the Rebel Alliance used a wide variety of cobbled-together and modified vehicles to fight their battles, along with a treasured handful of dedicated military equipment. When the New Republic arose from the victories of the Alliance, and the ground troops were solidified into a proper GroundOps organization with greater resources, a few of the more successful Alliance vehicles were chosen to be put into widespread official use. The New Republic Marines, in particular, selected a few vehicle types for their ease of deployment. Some of the most prominent vehicles in use are: * T4-B Heavy Tank * T2-B Repulsortank * MPTL-2a Artillery Crawler * KAAC Freerunner Assault vehicle * SFS Ultra-Light Assault vehicle * QH-7 Chariot LAV/APC * A-A5 Speeder Truck * 74-Z Speeder Bike In remote areas or those where resources are otherwise tight, the following older models are often found substituting for their above counterparts: * T3-B Heavy Tank * T1-B Light Repulsortank * MPTL Artillery Crawler See New Republic Marines' Use of Vehicles Guide Uniforms See 'New Republic Marine Corps Uniforms Guide' Basic Tactics ''See 'New Republic Marine Tactics' Marine tactics typically capitalize on their superior training and weaponry, as well as their ability to deploy rapid assets into a combat situation. When they do not have superior numbers they put their mobility to good use, and are experts at conducting ambushes and raids. Creative, adaptive leadership all the way down to the fire-team level makes Marines highly adaptive combatants and certainly one of the forces to be reckoned with in the Galaxy. Recruiting Joining the New Republic Marine Corps is no easy feat. Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, you are initiated into Basic Training for physical and mental training just like every other recruit out there. If you elect to join The Marine Corps after this training is completed, you are shipped to various training installations all over New Republic-controlled territory for your training in the various combat skillsets. Once you have mastered your basic task skills, you can request whatever training you applied for when you enlisted; Infantry, Combat Engineer, or Vehicle Operator. OOC Note: It's assumed that your character has already done all of this by the time they reach their assignment and enter the playable grid. As of now, there are no plans to begin formal Basic Training or an Academy unless we start pulling in several dozen players a month. This is why all players start off as at least an E-2. OOC Information While the New Republic GroundOps branch is a large, massive organization, we have found it is better for online roleplay if the '''Player Characters' are all a part of one unit. The The 224th Marine Battalion is the "PC Unit" of the New Republic Marine Corps. Even inside the 224th Marine Battalion, there are only two of the four companies who actually accept players: Alpha Company and Delta Company. The others are NPC (Non-Player Character) companies. We are not currently seeking to open up any new PC companies, so the other areas on the game have equal recruiting opportunities. You're given a choice of which one of these you'd like to fight in, unless the company is full or closed for any reason. Should that be the case, (which is good news, because that means the game is very active), simply contact one of the people listed below and discuss how you might serve in the New Republic Marine Corps. New Players are assigned to an Infantry, Scout, or Engineering position as an enlisted soldier. If you have prior experience as a MUSHer or with military RP in general, you may request a position up to Staff Sergeant. As of right now, Officer positions are only available by request, and you must have extensive prior experience elseMu* in military capacities or have applicable RL military experience. More information on the history of the Marine Corps may be added to this page if you'd like to help flesh out the organization's IC history. Character Generation See 'New Republic Marines Skills Guide' Contacts If you have any player-specific questions, such as special RP applications please contact the Marine Brach Head, Stone, on the MUSH via @mail or page. For Marine-related general issues or questions, or if you notice a discrepancy between RP and the Wiki article, or if you have an idea for a way to improve the Marines, contact Vengan or Wrista. * David Stone is the NR Military Org Head. * David Stone is the Ground Operations Branch Head (temporarily). * Wrista Ipex is the Marine Corps Branch Head. * Vengan Draelis is also the Corps Branch Head. * Snarl is the ranking Marine Officer. * Shau'ri is the other ranking Marine Officer. Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations Category:New Republic Entities & Terminology